


better use it carefully (it can change your life)

by dollydolittle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 Ever After, M/M, Mary Poppins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks Jensen is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Jensen thinks Jared is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better use it carefully (it can change your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mary Poppins is the property of Disney.

*

“Well, I hope you are proud of yourself, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen announced, coming to a stop in front of Jared’s sidewalk art.

 

“I am, generally speaking,” Jared responded, putting some hair on his stick figures with brown chalk.  He wiped his hands on his pants as he stood and looked down at Jensen curiously.  “Why do you ask?”

 

Jensen’s lips quirked to the side, and there was a gleam in his green eyes that Jared found very pleasing.  “Colin has declared his intentions to become a chimney sweep.”

 

Jared tipped his cap back slightly and tried to keep a serious face.  “A respectable profession,” he said, nodding.

 

“For some, yes, of course,” Jensen said, “But Colin is to be a banker.  Like his father.”

 

“Is that what the plan is, Jensen Ackles?” Jared inquired, for Jensen always had a plan when he blew into town.

 

Jensen’s gaze narrowed severely.  “You are laughing at me, Jared Padalecki.”

 

“Well, now, only a little,” Jared replied, and he finally let himself grin widely at the smaller man.  Jensen was, as always, in his tailored three piece suit and looking completely composed.  Jensen had looked much the same yesterday, when he’d been dancing a jig on a rooftop while covered in soot.  Jared liked that about him.

 

“Colin is to be a banker.  Now, for Ridge on the other hand,” Jensen continued, “it is an acceptable path in life to become a chimney sweep.”

 

“Oh, aye,” Jared agreed good-naturedly, “Ridge has got enough scamp in him for sure.  Regular jack of all trades that boy could be.”

 

Jensen nodded.  “I’m glad you see my point, Jared.”  He regarded Jared quietly for a moment, and then said, with cheeks flushed.  “I shall miss you, Jared.  As always.”

 

Jared felt his spine straighten a little more in surprise, and frowned.  “Already?”

 

“I go where the wind blows me, you know that,” Jensen said softly, no longer meeting Jared’s eyes.  “Colin and Ridge no longer need me.”

 

“Kite-flying weather,” Jared murmured.  He had thought the sky had been unusually blue, the clouds suspiciously fluffy.  He just hadn’t expected the time for Jensen to leave to come so soon.  And, from the expression on Jensen’s face, hidden as it was, he had not expected it either.  “But they want you,” Jared stated.

 

Jensen shook his head.  “That isn’t how it works, Jared, you know that.”

 

“And what if I want you,” Jared asked, feeling bold and reckless, and Jensen gasped.  They had never said anything before.  In all the years, through all the times Jensen had passed in and out of Jared’s life, it had remained an unspoken thing.  Silent glances, a twist of lips, a touch that lingered…  “What if I want-no, what if I _need_ you Jensen Ackles?  Every day.”

 

“Jared-“

 

“I may not be practically perfect-“ 

 

Jensen scoffed and interrupted.  “You are not even close, Jared, honestly.  Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking.”

 

“Well,” Jared said, huffing, “I guess that’s the difference between you and me, then.”  He clenched his fists tight, feeling helpless and wrathful.  Jensen never…he didn’t…Jared _loved_ him, and for someone who was so wonderfully amazing and insightful, he never seemed to notice that most obvious of truths.

 

“Yes,” Jensen said, “That is the difference, I suppose.”

 

Jared felt the anger go out of him and his shoulders slumped.  “The thing is…”he trailed off, because Jensen was looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile.  Jensen had never looked at Jared that way before.  With warmth, yes, even fondness. Enough that hope had managed to burn unextinguished for years in his heart, but never with the depth of affection he was seeing now.  “Jensen?” he whispered, because what he wanted to name that expression was _love_ , and that just seemed, as so many things did with Jensen Ackles, impossible.

 

“You are quite impossible, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen told him, rolling his eyes, words echoing Jared’s own thoughts.

 

“Is that what it says on your measuring tape?”  The teasing words left his lips unbidden, and he took a small, shuffling step forward.

 

Jensen didn’t move, just stared at him.  “You will never know.” And then, in an abrupt change of subject, he said, a bit exasperated, “You have chalk on your collar.”

 

He stood still as Jensen took his own step forward, body brushing Jared’s, and reached up a hand to sweep away the residue.  Jared reached up as well, and stilled the motion, capturing Jensen’s hand in his own.  They fit, palm to palm, fingers tangled, Jensen’s smooth, pale hand in Jared’s tan, work-roughened own.  They belonged, Jared knew it.

 

“The thing is, is that I think you’re supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

 

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen exclaimed, hand grasping his more tightly, “Now I shall have to marry you!”

 

“Well,” Jared replied, tipping up Jensen’s chin with his free hand, “If that is the way of it.”  Jared kissed him then, in the middle of the park.  He kissed him thoroughly and enthusiastically, and was planning on doing it for quite a while longer when Jensen put a finger to his lips.  Jensen was smiling, pink and glowing.

 

“Utterly impossible,” he declared.

 

“You must admit, you would not have me any other way,” Jared said confidently.

 

“No,” Jensen confirmed, “not any other way.”

 *

**End**


End file.
